High School Never Ends
by SpirtHowler
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Kahona high School. She makes her first friends. 12 of them and she is truly happy but could she possibly trust them enough to let them know what is true and will her friendships last with this problem? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Silver Girl

_**High School Never Ends**_

**This story is by me! SpirtHowler and I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden this is owned by this guy - - - - - _Masashi Kishimoto. _So he owns every character in this story except for my character Calla but that's not the point I own nothing! So please enjoy!**

**Naruto- Yayyyyyy high school!**

**Sasuske- that means homework unless she doesn't feel like making us suffer dobe.**

**Naruto- NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SpirtHowler (me .)- Shut Up Naruto the story is starting!**

**Chapter 1**

**Silver Girl**

I shrugged my bag onto my shoulder. Staring up at the large and life ruining building I felt my eye twitch. Who invented schools anyways? Pushing the door open with my hand I looked around. Okay no one is here. Shrugging I walked around the corner and into a office room. "Hello" a woman in a black yutaka looked up at e. It was simple not a festival one. "I'm Calla Makanio" I told the woman. "The new student?" she smiled. I twitched why else would I be here just to talk to her? "Yes" I forced the growl back "Okay here is your schedule I send for someone t help you!" she flashed me a grin and flipped threw files. "Hm. Oh this student will do" she told me. Yeah I don't give a damn lady. I rolled my eyes she pressed a button. She spoke into the intercom. This school even has a uniform. I tugged at the shirt a little what bastard made this? It was a short maroon skirt that didn't even go to my knee's and a button up white shirt with a color. 2 of my buttons were undone and the color sagged a bit. I had on black short shorts underneath this like leggings that were cut so if I bent over you wouldn't see my under wear. I had a black bag like a tote bag but for school. On it in red words was written SARCASM IS ONE OF MY MAN TALENTS! I waited impatiently for many minutes tapping my foot. "Did you need something Shizune?" a gruff voice asked I turned around. Some boy in black pants and a white button down shirt with raven eyes and raven hair. But his hair reminded me of something. Oh yes a duck's ass. I stifled the giggle rising in my throat. "This is Sasuske Uchiha he will be showing you around the school till you have the lay out down" she told me. "What ever" I shrugged. Marching past the boy I went down the hallway. He fallowed me and looked over my shoulder. "We have homeroom" he told me. "I know that" I waved the paper in his face. He sent me a look and lead me down the hallway up a flight of stairs and into class 410B. A teacher looked up. "Iruka-sensei this is the new student" he moved out of my way. "Calla" I told him twitching. "Nice to meet you" he nodded. "pick an empty seat" he pointed. Glancing around I walked threw the aisle and slid into a seat. Resting my cheek against my hand I waited for the bell. "So you're the new girl" a voice sneered. I wiped around. A girl with pink, yes that's what I said, pink hair! Emerald eyes and wearing cherry lip gloss sneered (uniform remember not going into her cloths) she had a pink back pack. "Yeah and?" I glared. "Sasuske-kun is mine!" she sneered invading my personal bubble. "Who?" I raised a eye brow she leaned back annoyed. "The handsome knight that had to escort _you_ into class" she sneered. "Oh him yeah he has to show me where my classes are and stuff" I rolled my eyes. "He's mine so don't touch him!" she hissed. "Whatever" I shrugged. Deciding I didn't care about this conversation anymore I returned to my previous posture. Unfortunately for me this girl wasn't done she growled at me. I turned. "Okay listen here real good you keep those yellow eye's off my Sasuske-kun I don't want you giving him one 'oh my gosh Sasuske-kun please kiss please oh please!' look you got that!" she spoke in a high pitched mock voice and leaned back into my personal bubble again. I glared my temper flared and I leaned forward making her lean back. My eyes narrowed I growled. The bell wrung loudly ad I saw Sasuske out of the corner of my eye begin to stand and walk away. "Listen real closely bitch" I whispered. Kids blocked the view of use from the teacher. "1. My eye color is golden 2. I do NOT talk like that and finally 3. I do not give a rats ass who your crush is and nor do I care about liking Sasuske so leave me out of your affairs!" I growled throwing her back. I grabbed my bag and stormed past him and into the hall. Now I was really pissed off. "You have-" he began to speak "I KNOW!" I screeched at him. "just fallow me" he showed me the math room and then left. Storming in I saw the teacher look up "Calla is my name and I'm new okay" I snapped at him and took a seat in the back of the class. Kid's filled in after me. "Your in my seat" someone said looking up I narrowed my eye. A boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes and two red fang like tattoo's on his cheeks was standing over me. I sighed moving over he slid into his seat. "What's your name?" he asked. "Calla" I spoke. Taking out a note book I flipped it open. "Cool name I'm Kiba, what's got you so pissy looking?" he asked me. "I don't know her name but she's got pink hair emerald eye's and a forehead the size of Alaska" I spit bitterly. "Oh that's Sakura she's been in love with Sasuske Uchiha for a while now her and Ino I saw you walking with him" he shrugged. "Hmph he's my escort and wait Ino" I looked at him. "yep he's the school hottie and popular as hell yet he doesn't notice it fan girls in all the grades he nodded. "hm and this Ino?" I asked. "Sakura's eternal rival and gossip queen" he informed me. "tell me Kiba just how careful should I be?" I asked. "Well with Sakura all you have to do is stay out of her way" he sighed. "and with Ino don't tell her anything you don't wish to be known around the school unless you're her possy" he sighed. "That will never happen and I already called Sakura a bitch" I sighed. "one your first day? Damn girl you get around!" he grinned. "Who gets around?" a boy turned around. "Oh Calla this is Shikamaru he's really lazy but he's super duper smart" he told me. "She called Sakura a bitch and this is her first day" he whispered. The boy looked at me raised an eye brow. "Ok listen up!" someone yelled. I looked up. "Who's that?" I whispered. "You seem to be okay with me considering you loom like you hate everyone" he blinked. "Hm you have a point but you know a lot of people here so you're an ally" I whispered back (their sophomore okay). "Oh okay then well that's Shikamaru and our teacher for math is Asuma sensei" he told me. "Oh okay I nodded. Scribbling down notes and answering pointless quishtions the bell wrung with little to no activity. "What you got next?" he asked. "Hm? Oh um reading" I nodded. "cool come one I'll take you there" Kiba told me. I smiled and nodded. Maybe not all the people were bad I may get some friends here. Maybe. The minute we stepped in the class the first thing I noticed was our teacher. He was reading a book and from what I had seen in stores was extremely perverted. Choosing an empty desk I slid down in my chair. He handed me a thick copy of a book I was very much familiar with- Alice In Wonder Land. Why the hell we're we reading this in high school. I looked over for someone I knew. Finding Shikamaru behind me I turned. "Why are we reading this?" I asked. "In drama class we are doing a play and we need to read this" he whispered. "Troublesome" he muttered and leaned back "who's this teacher?" I whispered. "Kakashi" he told me eyes still closed.. Kakashi came over. "You need to do the catch up reading" he told me. "I read this book over the summer" I told him. "Never mind then" he showed me the page. The last person filled in. She sat right next to me. She had midnight black hair and white eyes. She wasn't blind though. "Hi" I whispered digging threw my bag my locker assignment wasn't until tomorrow since a kid was transferring there would be a extra one. "H-h-ello" she stuttered. Was I really that scary? "Class this is our new student Calla Makanio" Kakashi announced. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you show us your reading skills" he told us. Standing up I picked up the book and began to read. (not actual quote here cause I can't remember it)

Alice looked up and saw a cat resting in the tree. He had a very large smile and teeth. His claws were pointy. He did indeed look quit scary but Alice walked up anyways. "Hello there" she curtsied in order to be polite. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Alice" she said. "Alice?" the cat grinned. "Yes do you know which way to the Queen's palace?" she asked. "Which way do you want to go?" he asked her. 'I don't know" she pondered. "then it doesn't matter which way you go" he told her. "Oh but it does I must know how to get to the Queen" she told the cat. "That is the Rabbit and that is the mad hatter" he told her pointing in two different directions. "Oh I do not want to visit someone mad" Alice spoke. "Oh well you can't help that we're all mad here" the cat grinned again. "Your mad I'm mad the dog is mad everyone is mad" his head spun in a circle his body disappearing till nothing but his smile was left.

I paused and looked up. "that's uh fine" Kakashi nodded. When he turned away I turned to he girl. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga' she nodded. Notes went down and a lecture on something I didn't understand and then we were all kicked out. I blinked in confusion. "I see you spoke to Hinata" Kiba popped up behind me. "Yeah whatever were are you next" I asked. "I have biology were are you?" he leaned over. "I have uh I blinked at the paper. "Art" I smiled. "hm who had Art oh come one" he grabbed my hand dragging me down the hall. "Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! Neji Neji Neji Neji Neji Neji!" Kiba yelled the boy with long hair and white eyes paused. "What Kiba?" he sighed. "You know him?" I asked. "his cousin is Hinata" he told me "This is Calla she's the new girl and she has art" he cheered. "Uh hi" I waved. "So you're the new sophomore" he glanced at me. "he's not a sophomore" I looked at Kiba who…..was…gone? "No I'm not I'm a Junior" he told me "Then how?" I blinked "Music, Art and Gym are like special classes so they mix us sometimes" he shrugged and began walking. I hoped down the steps and fallowed him to a room filled with people. "YOUR LATE!" someone shouted. I jumped. "Gah!" I gasped. Clutching my bag and my hand on my heart. "Sasori sensei, Deidedra-sensei this is Calla she's new so it took longer" he spoke. "Oh ok" the blonde looked at me. "Tell me dear new student which is better art is a explosion or art is" he paused distaste on his face. "Forever lasting" he glanced at my other art teacher. "um is this a trick question?" I gulped. "no" both answered. "We just want your opinion" Sasori spoke "I don't really know" I bit my lip. "Oh alright sit down" he sighed and so for a hour I had to listen to the art teachers argue and learn absolutely nothing! When I was released from the arguing room I walked around looking for my next class ad last class before lunch and this class was called Biology. Finding the room the minute I stepped in I felt alone and I was it had taken me less than 5 minutes to find the class. A very creepy looking man looked up. "You must be Calla I'm Orochimaru" he grinned. "Hi" I whimpered. His gaze made me uncompterable and I got the feeling he molested people during break. Gulping I backed away very slowly. Then people started to fill in I waited until there was one empty seat and quickly slid into it. "I heard what you said to Sakura" someone whispered. Crap it's probably this Ino chick. Turning in my seat I found her behind me smirking. "Stay away from Sasuske" she glared "he's mine" she snapped. "just as I told Sakura. I. Do Not CARE!" I hissed. "I have no love interest in Sasuske and even if I did his whole hair cut ruins it I mean it looks like a duck's ass!" I hissed before turning around. When I glanced out of the corner of my eye there was a boy staring at me. "You are Calla correct?" he told me sunglasses covered his eyes. "uh yeah" I nodded. "Kiba tells me about you I am Shino" he blinked. Or I think he blinked I'm not really that sure because of the glasses. "Calla!" someone shouted I jumped my pencil dropping my pencil. I slowly turned and began jotting down randomized notes. When the end of class bell wrung I shoved my stuff in my bag jumped up and zoomed out of the class room. Quickly searching for Kiba or Hinata or Shikamaru or Neji or even Sasuske I was disappointed not to see anyone. I looked for Shino but he was gone to. I pouted how the hell was I suppose to get to lunch? Not everyone had lunch right now either so where? Spotting a blonde with 4 pig tails I jogged to her. "Um excuse me?' I gulped. She turned. "Who are you?" she glared. "I'm Calla Makanio" I glared. "Calla where have I heard that oh yeah Kankarou's friend Neji" she sighed. "You know Neji!" I perked up instantly. "Yep" she nodded. "I do to I know Hinata and Kiba and Shikamaru and Neji and even Shino. I also met Sasuske but I ditched him and now I don't know how to get to lunch he was suppose to be my guide" I sulked then I realized I had blurted out everything. "I'm Temari" she nodded. "Come on I have lunch to" she shut her locker door and I fallowed her to the cafeteria. Buying lunch (grilled cheese and fries with a can of root beer) I spotted Kiba and almost grinned. Finnaly A familer face. Sitting across from him I saw all the people I met today sit down to. I watched as they sat in the chairs around me. "Guys this is Calla, Calla this is the gang!" he grinned. "Some were in our classes you just didn't know you met Shino right?" he asked. "Sat next to him" I nodded. "Okay that's Choji" he pointed out a chubby boy with brown hair and swirls on his cheeks, "Kankarou" he pointed to a boy with wild brown hair and eyes, "Naruto" a blonde with whisker marks and blue eyes, "Tenten" he pointed to a girl with chocolate eyes and hair tied into 2 buns. "Rock Lee" he gestured to a boy with bowl cut black hair round black eyes and huge eyebrows. I chocked on my drink a little. "And then there's Sasuske, Ino, and Sakura but they don't sit with use" Naruto chimed in. I noticed an extra seat. "Does no one sit here?" I asked. "Huh? Oh my baby brother does his name is Gaara" Temari told me. And then something dropped on to the table. "DUDE it's about time!" Naruto yelled happily. "What took you so long?" Choji asked. 'I had drama class last" He spoke. "ohh" Kankarou laughed. Then he shut up when his brother glared at him. "It was not funny" he dared anyone who (I assume) was there. "Hey Gaara" Naruto grinned. He was ignored. Taking a chip he chucked it at him which was caught and eaten. "That girl next to you she's knew her name is Calla!" he grinned. He glanced over at me. "Hi" I mumbled behind my drink. He was kinda cute. Blood red hair and aqua eyes like Sakura's but she's a bitch his were nice. They were rimmed with black and he had a Ai tattoo on his head (Ai means LOVE) "Uh" I pointed to my eye. "Say it's eyeliner and I'll kill you" he growled. I just laughed. This made people at the table pale. "Okay, okay 1. I was going to ask if it had something to do with insomnia and 2. Your threat just died at the fact your eating so I couldn't understand the last part to well" I giggled insanely. Taking a sip out of the can I felt pressure tipping it up pouring more than I could handle down my throat. "Gah!" I chocked when they released the can. "Are you trying to kill me I haven't even pissed you off yet!" I chocked on the soda. "your going to like this Gaara she called Sakura a bitch in homeroom and it's her first day!" Kiba nearly died from laughter. "Uh Kiba?" I blinked. "What?" he looked at me. "Why is this great news?" I looked around. "Because" Tenten started. "No one has had the courage to call her a bitch and the fact you told her 1. You don't give a crap about Sasuske and 2. Called her a bitch is wonderful" she smiled. "Um thanks?" I blinked. "You called her a bitch?" Gaara blinked. I took a bite out of my sandwich so it came out muffled. "So wha if I dud" I spoke. "Good job" he popped another chip in his moth. "So Calla what school did you transfer from?" Choji asked. "Jackoline" I answered. "Damn that school has a bad rep" Shikamaru now awake spoke. "IT"S UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee screamed. "Does he do that a lot?" I asked. "All the time" Neji sighed. "Do you guys have gym next?" Temari looked up. "uh huh" I nodded. "Gai-sensei needs to evaluate you youth full ness!" Lee hollered. "Who?" I blinked. "Our crazy weird replica of Lee gym teacher" Kankarou clarified. "If I hadn't met Sakura's forehead and Ino's mouth then I would say that is the scariest thing I have ever seen actually our teacher got drunk once and stripped and ran around the school" I blinked. "I heard some girl left a kid hanging by a flag pole all night" Naruto whispered. "Knew her" I spoke. "Another kid set fireworks off in toilets" Choji piped. "Witnessed the crazy bastard" I munched on my fries. "That's nothing I head this one girl put a kid in a hospital for 2 months" Kankarou spoke up and they all looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Who did it?" they leaned in. "Me the kid tried to kiss me and groped me" I finished my sandwich. "Damn" Naruto leaned back. "Yeah" I nodded. The lunch bell wrung and I fallowed my new friends to the gym. Fallowing Temari, TentTen, and Hinata into the locker room I pulled out my gym uniform. A white t-shirt and blue short shorts. "Okay who came up with this uniform" I sighed. "Our principal he's a pervert" Tenten spoke. I nodded as we slid out of the room my hair tied back again into a pony tail. Then I saw Gai and realized they weren't kidding. Gulping I sighed. "Dodgeball is our game!" he cheered. "Okay Team Captains uh Sasuske and hm how about Naruto!" he cheered. As they lined up Sasuske scanned. "Naruto go" he sighed. "Okay uh Calla!" he called. "Thank you" I nodded. "Ino" Sasuske called. "Don't you dare pick Sakura I hissed evily. "Ok Gaara" he called over. The boys had the same except they wore blue basketball shorts. "Sakura" Sasuske sighed. "Temari" Naruto grinned. "Neji" (you get the gist going back and forth right) Sasuske sighed.

"Tenten"

"lee"

"Kankarou"

"Choji"

"Kiba!"

"Shikamaru"

"Hinata!"

"Shino"

And A bunch of other people were picked to. We chose sides raced for balls and I quietly snuck around picking up a ball I aimed and hit Shino. Others nailed people and they got nailed even Gaara who was just standing against the back wall he never got hit as far as I saw I think he just didn't want to be the last person. Finally it was me vs. Sakura. "CAT FIGHT!" Kiba cheered. Several woops of joy. She had all but one ball on her side . She aimed on. Bending over I shot and missed. Growling in annoyance she had them all by her. She fired again and again. Doing a back flip to dodge then I had to kick into the air and do a back flip to dodge. Grabbing a ball but had to do more backbends cartweels and so forth to dodge I jumped into the air again a good height to confuse her started doing a flip and when I had the angle I threw the ball. It hit her sqaur in she chest knocking her back. "She cheated!" Sakura cried out. "No there are no rules saying you cant use gymnastics in dodge ball" Gai shrugged. Kiba ran over. "we !" he cheered. "Uh I won" I growled. "Nope we are a team and therefore we WINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" he grinned at me. "Good for you it's just dodge ball Kiba not the Olympics" I sighed. I sighed. Naruto joined in about winning and what not and how it should be a sport. "Don't ruin their fun they'll forget in 10 minutes anyways" Tenten smiled. "Okay whatever" I sighed. Stepping into the locker room I stripped down and took a shower left put back on non gym cloths and exited it. "Drama class" I sighed. Needless to say the classes were boring and the adrelen was gone and I had either Kiba or Naruto yapping my ear off about winning. When school let out Tenten walked over. "They didn't forget" I sighed. 'Hey we are all going to the park you wanna come?" she asked I was about to say yes when a black care drove up. "I cant" and then I ran towards the car. Opening the door I climbed in. "How was school" the voice asked. I turned towards my dad. He had black hair and eyes and looked really upset. "it went well I won dodgeball" I looked out the window. "Big deal" he growled. "but I did really well and I made friends!" I shouted. I guess I forgot who I was talking to. "Don't you raise your voice with me you piece of shit!" he yelled smacking me across the cheek. I bit back tears and looked down. "How many?" he glared. "Um 12" I sighed. "If you tell them anything" he glared. "I know" I sighed. I was shoved from the car and I locked myself in my room.


	2. Chapter 2 red thing yellow thing

Chapter 2

Red Thing Yellow Thing

I walked out of my room half asleep and unaware of my surroundings. I headed straight for the bathroom. Stepping inside the vacant room I shut and locked the door securely. Glancing at my reflection I sighed. Brushing my death and hair I pulled it back into a bun. Then slowly checking every cut on my body to make sure it closed up over night I took the stuff people use to cover up pimples and ran it over my arms and knee's down for legs. Pulling out bandages I wrapped the around the part of my body that cloths covered. It was fall so the excuse of black tights should hold and make the make up a little less noticeable. Stretching I opened the door and started breakfast he came in and sat at the table his stare made me shuffle quicker placing eggs and bacon in front of him and pouring some orange juice in a cup I stood by helplessly and watching. He wasn't the best at the whole abuse thing but he got his point across fairly well but he never noticed when I took food for stashes. But this time I had friends and this pushed me further to ask a question I had never fathomed. "Dad" I spoke uncertain with my voice. "What" he snapped. "My friends invited me to hang out after school they go to the mall can I go?" I asked keeping my eyes on the ground. He studied me. "You know the rules" he growled. I felt my hope crash "But fine" he growled. "I will be ought gambling I want dinner on the table by the time I get back 9 o'clock sharp." He bit poking his fork dangerously on my throat. "Yes sir" I refrained from nodding und till the weapon moved away and was no longer threatening. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes and left the house. Sighing I pushed my legs and jogged down the sidewalk. Keeping my breathing steady until I reached the school leaning against a tree to catch my breath I stood and walked in. I felt fan girl's glaring at me but ignored it. Ph I have had worse much, much worse. Dropping into my seat I ran my hand over the 2 inch scar the ran across my wrist. It was light so it wasn't noticeable but it was there it was something I never bothered to cover. _Not anymore_. I was reminded.

I closed my eyes I enjoyed the few minutes before 3…2…1 "YOU BITCH!" came a scream. Ah so our lovely Sakura found the note I slipped into her bag. She stormed up to me angry as a bull and waved the paper in my face. "What is this?" she spit angrily. Might as well toy with her I giggled at the thought. I opened one eye "It appears to be a letter" I blinked leaning closer to amuse my self "To you Sakura!" I gasped I traced my eyes down "And oh my it appears it is from me!" I gasped. Her face went red from anger. Ok this was hilarious I moved a silver lock of hair behind my ear. "You're a heinous witch Calla mark my words I'll make you miserable!" she hissed. _More than I already am?_ "Oh Sakura being in the same room as you makes me regret being alive enough" I rolled my eyes. "Oh and Sakura?" I blinked innocently. "What" she growled. "Read the P.S" I watched her fallow the line. "You how did you?" she gasped "it's amazing what a paper clip can do my dear tata" I waved as a insult and skipped out of the room. A perfect morning so to speak. Until _he_ showed up. I slammed into someone and blinked confused. A Sasuske look alike almost maybe his older brother? "Oh my apoloagy" he spoke. "Screw off" I growled knocking his hand away I pushed my self up. He blinked "Excuse me?" he turned. "I said-" but I was cut off by some older guy with white hair and black eyes. "You little bitch he said sorry and you just curse your ass off at him!" he screamed. Anger flared. "And you'll do what?" I glared. He narrowed his eyes. "You little shit head!" he screamed my heart raced. All I saw was my father drunk. I pressed myself against the lockers curling into a protective ball. "What the fuck?" he cursed loudly. My breathing rate went up. _He's going to get me he's going to kill me I need to run!_ But with him in front of my I couldn't move.

_Calm down Calla your at school! He can't get you god Dam it your having panic attack in the middle of the hall! _ I was shaking and breathing hard I wanted to run but couldn't I wanted to calm down and couldn't. "Yo hidan back off!" someone yelled. "Fuck off!" he screamed. "Dude she's having a panic attack!" someone else pointed out.

_No shit Sherlock!_ I kept my head tucked in. "Hey hey hey!" someone cried out. "Calla calm down" a voice I recognized turned up in the fray. "Naruto?" I blinked shaking. "Yeah Gaara found you" he pointed to him nearly a head shorter than hidan and he had pushed him back. "Come on" he helped me up and called off Gaara. "You okay?" Gaara asked when he returned. "Y-yeah" I nodded still shaking but I wanted to say no I wanted to tell them I'm no 'okay' because my dad is a drunk and him and his friends just love to beat me up. But I didn't. I wish I did but I didn't. I just shrugged and went along wit it because I knew bad things happen if you tell. I didn't want bad things to happen!

I didn't pay very good attention during my classes. I didn't here Kiba yapping on and on about some awesome amusement park. All I could think about was home. My dad was going gambling which meant he would be drinking and he would get drunk. So would his friends they would come home and drink more. Than drag me from my room and beat me. Then they would laugh and leave me on the floor bleeding and crying and just for once hoping someone would see or hear something because I didn't have the guts to do what it took to make it stop.

Perhaps that thought hurt the most because no one would see or hear anything because I just couldn't scream anymore. I was to use to eat to scream and cry. I was to afraid to run and I wasn't brave enough to tell and that meant it would never end. Not until I was dead. That thought made me shutter. I lot my appetite and I didn't want anyone to find me so I stowed away in the girls bathroom till I heard the bell. After school we grouped and they talked about the amusement park again and asked if I could come I nodded happily. We hooked a ride with Choji's dad (he had a pick up truck) and he dropped us off. I gawked at the place. It was fucking huge! I was dragged inside and thrown onto a ride. I looked around Tenten was next to me. "What is this?" I whispered she gawked but recovered. "a roller coaster!" she grinned I nodded as the ride lurched forward. "UM how high does this thing go?" I asked as we continued going up "700 hundred feet!" Kiba grinned we stopped perched at the top. "Hold on" tenten whispered. "Why?" I blinked gripping the railing. Then We dropped. I screamed like bloody marry as we drooped turned and looped. When we pulled to a stop I was shaking. Tenten laughed and helped me up and I clung to the first stable thing. Naruto. I gasped and shook and nearly dropped to the ground in tears. "Oh man we should have started you on something easier!" Kiba kicked himself. "No i-t-t was f-fun" I gasped. "Here come on" he tugged at me leading me to another ride. "Swings" he pointed. I was confused it didn't look like a swing. Be tugged me and sat me in a red plastic chair. When the ride beeped we rose up and began to spin. I enjoyed it very much. In fact it was the best time I ever had. When it got dark we were picked up and dropped off. I walked home from the grocery store I asked them to drop me off at.

Picking up food I jogged home and started dinner setting it down on the table I went upstairs to start my homework. I shuddered when I was called. Staring into the faces of my dad and his friends I began to shake and cry.

**WARNING ABUSE SCENE**

I winced as a hand came down smacking me down laughter filled my ears as I scrambled to get up someone stopped on my back smashing me to the floor. I cried out in pain my father placed his foot on my head so that my cheek was squashed and I could see people moving around. Glass shattered over me achol seeped into my nose burning it. My cuts andbruises ached as I was kicked and smached around someone cut me with a blade. I didn't scream I just laid there and waited.

It had to end evantully but they were drunk and weren't tired. I felt my hiar being pulled I was dragged and thrown down the steps I lay on the concrete floor in the dark wondering what I should do.

**Abuse scene over**

When I woke up I was tired and sticky. Pulling my self up I glanced my cloths ripped and I was bruised and cut. I sighed limping up the stairs I opened the door. Dad wasn't home and it was 11 o'clock. I'm surprised he didn't beat me awake! I chuckled at my pun and limped to the living from. Picking up after the men and scrubbing the hard wood floor clean of any blood or alcohol stains I rested against the wall. I closed my eyes deciding I didn't want to move. When I checked the time it was 3 o'clock. I blinked. Then screamed. My father was leaning over me anger on his face. I was so screwed. "What are you doing you little shit!" I growled. "I'm sorry" I whimpered. "Save it" he growled anger in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rescued

**I'm in a good mood! While I do not own Naruto I did however get 3 likes, a story on watch list and, 4 reviews! Thank you!**

Naruto laughed as he made some stupid joke or another while Gaara didn't necessarily 'respond' his eyes did flicker amusement. That was what you had to look for. Naruto knew Gaara well enough to know when he lies or when he's happy or when he's pissed okay the last one isn't very hard to tell since Gaara glows in the 'don't fuck with me' aura when he's pissed so it isn't very hard. Plus Naruto's a good guesser. Then they heard a scream Naruto of course being Naruto wanted to check it out, Gaara didn't resist, and Shikamaru (who happened to be tagging along) just fallowed. They crept to a window and watched trying to peer in. "Hey isn't that Calla?" he tried to make out the figure, There was white hair but it was stained red and then the curtain was waving. "Yeah" Gaara nodded he had the whole pissy cat look on his face. So much blood. Was all Naruto could think.

"So who's that?" he asked "Probably her dad" Shikamaru yawned. "We need to help her" Gaara whispered. "How?" they both asked sure Shikamaru was a genius but this was Gaara were talking about and Gaara was like the master ninja. He can pick locks and climb tree's like a monkey. "Fallow me" he gestured as they scaled the fence. Well Gaara kind of threw Shikamaru over the fence. "We need a damn plan" he hissed. "Just call the call the cops?" Shikamaru sighed. "No he'll kill her we need to get in first no wait" Gaara kept shaking his head "Go to the police bring them here sneak in but we need to stop at my house first" he spoke. "Okay" he nodded. They snuck back over some where thrown and they sprinted down the block hopping she would be okay.

"Hurry up" Gaara called as they jogged 3 blocks. Opening his door he led them in they fallowed him up the stairs. "Gaara!" someone yelled. Gaara froze winced dropped his head in a form of mock disappointment turned on the steps and called down "WHAT!" he shouted. A woman appeared at the base of the stairs. She was well familiar with them all and Naruto was almost shocked how alike they looked. Reddish brown hair and teal eyes stared up. She was in her 30's and wore a brown long sleeved dress. "Hi Miss Sabuko" Naruto waved "Hello Naruto, Shikamaru" she smiled sweetly. "Can you hurry cause were in a hurry!" Gaara bounced on the balls on his feet. "Your sneaking around" she narrowed her eyes and Naruto began to sweat god this woman was so good at catching them.

"And?" he blinked innocently. Mother and son stared down each other. "The last time you snuck around you two" she gestured to Naruto and her son. "Where 'escorted' home by police for setting off fire crackers in the park" she pursed her lips. "I don't have time for this I told you I don't have any fire crackers and you pratically tore my room apart you found nothing and wont find anything!" he whined. She raised a eyebrow. "Then were did you get them?" she hissed. "I _got_ them from Kankarou" he smirked. She stared him down "Did you really get them from Kankarou?" she raised a eye brow. "Can we talk about this later mom!" he hissed. "See your up to something" she pointed. "Gah! No were not!" he threw his head back. "Then prove it innocent child" she mocked them. "Here search my bag" he threw it at her she caught it and opened it. "Humph get down here" she pointed. He over reacted to annoy her by stomping his feet. "Pockets" she pointed. Naruto giggled "Don't make me search you to Naruto" she gave him a look he paled. Gaara reached in his pockets dug out a pack of gum and his phone. "Other pocket" she gestured. "He sighed pulled out his swiss army knife and backed off. "You may go" she smiled. And with that he darted up "Wait!" she called. "What now!" he snapped "Where are you going" she raised "Playing video games in my room okay" he rolled his eyes. Darting down the hall he ushered them into his room.

"Dude I swear you had stuff" Naruto blinked. "Of course I just hide it" he grinned walking to the middle of his room and lifting up a floor board. Grinning he grabbed a bag and stuff things inside. "here" he slid 2 Swiss army knifes to them. "Just incase" he said his face was serous so they didn't comment. "alright lets go" he opened his window and grabbed the branch and dropped down. They fallowed and hiked across his yard. Then they sprinted down the side walk.

Stopping and panted in front of the building they entered. "We need a couple officers sir" Gaara panted. "We cant just-" Gaara instructed him. "Child abuse but we came here because we don't if he'll kill her" e growled. "Right Rick let's go" the guy stood and the 2 men fallowed them. They reached to knock. "What are you doing fallow us" Naruto asked. The officer blinked. Taking out a swiss army knife he cracked the basement window open a litte. "Escape route in case something goes wrong" he told them. "Give me a boost" he told them Naruto and Shikamaru shrugged launching Gaara to the window cracking it open and opened his bag he tied things before taking out a lighter and lighting the end.

"Distraction" he informed. Everyone- ? "Fire crackers" he grinned leading them to the door. Picking the lock he crept in. Popping noises the father stopped. "Sir your under arrest for child abuse." Rick spoke the man paused and grinned. "Shit" Naruto tackeled the man forcing him to drop Calla. Struggling away he ran to Calla who was laying in shock.

_Am I saved? No I'm dreaming I have to be there is no way they saw me no they couldn't have heard me. But this seems so real, a miracle? _Naruto picked her up "Calla hold on just hold on" he begged. She was bleeding her ribs were sore or broken she had glass stuck in some cuts and was unconscious. She wasn't hanging in there to well. She was a mess. He stared how long was this going on.

"Naruto support her head" Shikamaru instructed. They looked up the officers were dialing for a ambulance and police support and Gaara. "Gaara!" Naruto shouted. He was wrestling with the man trying to keep the large knife away from his throat. "Impossible not a miracle no an angel?" she whispered her eyes half open. "Die you little worm!" the guy snapped.

That shook her awake. She screamed curling away from the voice. When nothing came she peeked out. What she saw mad her shiver. People were here, helping and no Gaara! He was in danger because of her. No he would not die for her sake not like her mother. She cried out and attempted to push him off he lashed out cutting into her side. She winced but reeled her hand back.

_For Mama, for red thing and yellow thing, for my friends!_ She thrust her fist forward and knocked him I the head hard enough for the officers to cuff him. Her vision got blurry and all she could think about was _not a miracle, not a angel but a flock of angels, no that's not right no not angels no that's not the term what is it called? Oh yes friends. _

When she woke up she was surrounded by eager faces. Her friends all 12 of them. She smiled despite the pain. Despite the cruelty of her father through out the years it all turned out all right. Because she had friends who cared. No that's not right they are more they were her family.

"You saved me thank you"


End file.
